vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Was machen eigentlich die Entlarvten?
Hallo, mich würde interessieren, was die bislang Entlarvten so machen. Vielleicht kann man das auf diese Weise in nachvollziehbarer Weise dokumentieren. Mich würde das wirklich interessieren. - Guttenberg: OK, es stand im Blätterwald, er ist ins hochgelobte Land gezogen... - Koch-Mehrin: Kämpft sie noch, oder hat sie den Kampf um ihren falschen Doktor aufgegeben? - Chatzi: wie weit ist er denn schon mit seinem Nachfolgewerk zu seinem ersten "Kupferstich"? Das wollte er doch naßforsch gleich in Angriff nehmen im Fall der Fälle.... Das EU-Parlament hat doch gerade Sommerpause, da müßte doch genügend Zeit für so eine Dissertation finden. Abgesehen davon, daß solche Kapazitäten wie er sowas doch geschwind zwischen 2 Talk-Show-Terminen der "Diskussion" zwischen Tyrannis und parteipolitisch motivierter Hexenjagd erledigen können. Weiß man davon Neues? - Vroni: ich meine mal gelesen zu haben, daß sie gegen die Entscheidung rechtliche Schritte einleiten möchte. Ist dem so, bzw. gibts da schon Neues? 85.216.22.117 21:51, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das ist doch sicher in den nächsten Tagen/Wochen/Monaten in den einschlägigen Gazetten der Boulevardpresse nachzulesen und wird dort auch bestimmt mit einschlägigen Fotos geschmückt! Mein Tipp: guck doch beim nächsten Frisörbesuch mal da rein und berichte!80.143.83.96 22:06, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Scheinst ein richtiges persönliche Abwertung entfernt. [[Spezial:Beiträge/84.159.148.253|84.159.148.253] 07:54, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC)] zu sein! :85.216.22.117 22:18, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::@84.159.148.253 Und warum wurde mein Eintrag gelöscht? Persönlich, ironisch.... ist das der meines Vorredners nicht? Warum hast Du den dann nicht geklöscht? *staun* ::Ich schließe mich meinem Nachredner an: warum soll man die Aktivitäten der einzelnen Entlarvten nicht bündeln? Das zu erörtern braucht es keinen Kommentars in der Qualität oben. ::85.216.22.117 18:53, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Seltsam, das "abwertend" fehlt in der Aufzählung. Vielleicht lag es daran. Und daran, dass eben überhaupt nichts konstruktives im Beitrag war. Beim Vorredner kann man immerhin noch einen heissen Tipp rauslesen, der da lautet: Einfach mal in nächster Zeit die Presse verfolgen. Ansonsten fehlen da noch andere Leute in der Aufzählung: Pröfrock, Brinkmann. Die sind dann wiederum uninteressant, oder wie darf man das verstehen? Wenn man nichts mehr von den Leuten hört, kann das auch ein gutes Zeichen sein. Dass sie leider auf ihren Parlamentsstühlen kleben, ist eher ein schlechtes Zeichen. Als Gerücht habe ich jedenfalls heute gehört, Herr Chatzimarkakis vertreibt momentan auf Kreta Elektroautos, um die Wirtschaft anzukurbeln. Sotho Tal Ker 19:15, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) soviel Frisör ist nicht bei 0,5 Haaren, und soviel Wartezimmer ist auch nicht. Es gibt ein berechtigtes Interesse, nennen wir sie persönliche Neugier, an dem "danach". "The rest is silence"? Seit Hamlet wurde in Dänemark noch einiges geschrieben. Das besonders Interessante beginnt erst nach dem Theatervorhang, nach der Medien-Beerdigung aus Langeweile. 178.6.19.40 08:04, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 85.216.22.117: Ich hab nichts gelöscht ausser den Worten zwischen den eckigen Klammern, die ich völlig unangemessen finde. 84.159.148.253 @84.159.148.253: Ich finde deine Aktion auch völlig unangemessen, sogar völlig anmaßend! Du erinnerst mich an diese Pillen-Doktoren (gemeint sind Ärzte) diie gegen die Symptome Pillen rezeptieren, jedoch sich nicht die Bohne für die Ursache zu interessieren scheinen, denn sonst hättest du den - sorry, saudummen - Kommentar von 80.143.83.96 bearbeitet. Wenn du mal in den anderen Threads lesen würdest, wie es da zu Sache geht, dann ist "Schlaule" noch ein Kosewort für die obige Schlaumeierei. Ich kann schon für mich selbst aufpassen ob meiner Wortwahl, da brauchts dich nicht dazu mich zu zensieren. Und an eben jenen 80.143.83.96 wenn du vorm schreiben das Hirn einschalten würdest, dann wüßtest Du wie lange ein Thema in den Medien ist. Genau so lange wie es sich mit einem anderen Thema nicht mehr Auflage machen läßt. Komm sags mir, was steht denn gerade in den Medien über Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin, Chatzi, Pröfrock, Brinkmann und wie sie alle heißen die ich vergessen habe und/oder die noch kommen. Trag hier die Links in den Thread ein, denn nicht mehr und nicht weniger wollte ich damit bezwecken. 85.216.22.117 18:55, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- : Also jetzt lass mal die Kirche im Dorf, ja! Das war überhaupt nichts beleidigendes, sondern wenn einer daherschlaumeiert, darf man ihm das doch wohl sagen, oder? Sonst kann man ja bald hier gar nichts mehr schreiben, wenn jeder alles als persönlichen Angriff ansieht. Die Schweizer hätten da eine nicht minder ironische Redensart angebracht: du bisch au e ganz gmerkiger, hä? :) -Andy 217.50.51.75 11:15, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt den Sinn der Ursprungsfrage nicht. In diesem Wiki geht es um die Publikationen, nicht um die Autoren. Natürlich mag sich der Eine oder andere, der auch bei einem Autounfall stehen bleibt um zu gaffen, privat dafür interessieren, was den Autoren weiter widerfährt. Ein Thema, das in diesem Wiki verfolgt werden sollte, ist das aber nicht. Sonst muss man ja wirklich vermuten, dass es sich hier um Menschenjagd oder sonstwas handelt. Und das ist offensichtlich falsch, wie man sofort erkennt, wenn man sich die substantiellen Änderungen mal anschaut: Erfassung und Analyse von Textstellen nach wissenschaftlichen Standards. Das durch banale und ethisch fragwürdige Forumsdiskussionen zu entwerten sieht schon fast nach Sabotage aus. --88.128.218.245 06:29, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das sehe ich etwas anders. Ob ein mttlerweile amt- und mandatloser Guttenberg in US of A einen Plagiatorenthemenpark aufmacht oder Bücher "schreibt" braucht hier nicht in epischer Breite diskutiert werden, obwohl es mich schon persönlich interessiert wie ein ertappter und geouteter Blender (der vermutlich nicht viel anderes kann) sein weiteres -öffentliches- Leben so gestaltet. Was meiner Meinung nach aber schon diskutiert werden sollte sind die Konsequenzen im Wissenschaftsbetrieb. Wenn z.B. jemand als nachgewiesener Plagiator weiter Hochschulehrer bleibt wäre das schon ein Thema. Und ich bin mir da ziemlich sicher das irgendwann versucht wird sich mit "Schwamm drüber" aus der Affäre zu ziehen, sobald das Thema nicht mehr im Focus der Medien ist. Entweder weil die alte Seilschaft die die Promotion eingefädelt hat noch aktiv ist oder weil die Hochschule sich mit einer Aberkennung nicht belasten will. Für mich persönlich ist auch die Tatsache das eine Koch-Mehrin immer noch im EP sitzt und dort (vorgeblich) meine Interessen vertritt ein übles Ärgernis. Ich will auch wissen wie die Sache bei denjenigen ausgeht die einer Aberkennung widersprochen haben oder Klage angekündigt haben. Nicht das z.B. Frau Sass in 1-2 Jahren sich wieder Frau Dr. nennen lassen darf weil gerade keiner hinguckt. Natürlich gehört das alles nicht in den Kernbereich des Wikis, obwohl ich gegen eine einfache Tabelle die beschreibt ob Mandats- und/oder Amtsträger einfach weitermachen nichts einzuwenden hätte. Im Forum sollte man aber auf jeden Fall darüber diskutieren. Ohne öffentliche Rezeption wäre das Ganze sonst ziemlich wertlos. 88.77.216.117 10:41, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Das kann jeder sehen wie er will. Fakt ist, dass das Wiki allein der Dokumentation von wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten in Dissertationen dient. Und nicht der Dokumentation von Lebensläufen, Gerüchten, Meinungen, politischen Forderungen usw. Das kann man woanders besprechen. Dadurch erhöht sich die Chance, dass das Wiki in seiner jetzigen Form auch noch in einem Jahr Dissertationen untersuchen kann. Jeder, der sich das wünscht, sollte mithelfen, dass das Ziel darauf konzentriert bleibt und keine unnötigen Nebenkriegsschauplätze eröffnen. Schon seit den ersten Tagen des Wikis versuchen die Erwischten ganz gezielt an solchen Punkten anzusetzen. Es ist sehr elegant, diese Angriffspunkte erst gar nicht zu bieten. Und man kann an sehr vielen anderen Stellen im Netz, z.B. in anderen Foren oder den Kommentarteilen der Zeitungen sich mit vielen anderen Empörten dazu austauschen. Martin Klicken 11:13, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich kann Ihren Standpunkt durchaus nachvollziehen. Nur wie wollen Sie das erreichen? ::::Es werden in diesem Forum immer wieder Leute auftauchen die genau hier in Ihrem Sinne "wikifremdes" diskutieren wollen und es wird immer Leute geben die manche Äusserungen mit "VroniPlag" gleichsetzen um das Wiki zu diskreditieren. Einzige Möglichkeit dies zu verhindern wäre eine strenge Moderation (die aber auch erstmal jemand machen müsste). Sie könnten das ja mal zur Abstimmung stellen. Ich glaube aber das ein solches Vorgehen sofort entsprechnde Vorwürfe ("Zensur", handeln im Verborgenen) einbringen würde. Als Anregung, die erstmal wenig "kostet": Man könnte den Disclaimer oben stärker formulieren und/oder die Bitte einfügen von "zielfremden" Beiträgen abzusehen. ::::Bis dahin werde ich aber weiterhin meinen Senf dazugeben, auch hier ;-) ::::88.77.216.117 15:09, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::: :::@ Klicken: Wissen Sie, wie der Stand der formellen Untersuchung durch die Kommisionen bei BDS und MM ist? Gerade bei BDS hatte ich eine Entscheidung im Juni/Juli erwartet... 12.40.187.34 13:03, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die offizielle Untersuchung im Fall BDS hat erst Anfang Juli begonnen. Da so etwas auch immer Zeit braucht, würde ich vor September mit keinem Abschluss rechnen. Im nächsten Schritt legt der Promotionsausschuss der Weiteren Fakultät dann einen Bericht vor. Diese gibt auf dessen Grundlage der Engeren Fakultät – die letztlich entscheidet – eine Empfehlung , ob der Doktorgrad aberkannt werden soll oder nicht. Die Sache wird sich also noch ein wenig hinziehen. Hotznplotz 18:36, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Grundsätzlich stimme ich zu, das dieses Forum nicht durch Trivialitäten banalisiert oder politisiert werden sollte. Trotzdem gibt es einige Punkte, die mich schon interessieren: :::: ::::*Wie ist der Stand der Ermittlungen der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof in Bezug auf mögliche Urheberrechtsverletzungen zu Guttenbergs? Immerhin wollte sie in diesem Sommer, der ja nun bald vorbei ist, erste Ergebnisse vorlegen. ::::*Einige Plagiatoren haben ja öffentlich angekündigt, dass sie gegen den Entscheid zum Titelentzug ihrer Universitäten klagen wollen. Sind da schon diesbezügliche Massnahmen getroffen worden, gibt es da schon Ergebnisse? :::: ::::Alles andere ist mir absolut egal. Die meisten kenne ich noch nicht mal aus den Medien, niemanden persönlich, habe keinen von ihnen gewählt - von daher sind sie mir als Person schlicht egal. 84.180.120.103 20:22, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::